Cordelia's Child
by Mageel
Summary: Lying in the dungeon, Cordelia looks back on Chrom, and the daughter she bore.


Cordelia's Child

* * *

Hey there, this is the last version of Cordelia's Child.

After thinking about it, I tweaked the way it went. I decided to put Robin in the story as being the one who advised Chrom what to do with Cordelia's child. In the game, she is is Chrom's strategist, but I went and had her be somebody who does what a advisor to a king does. I also saw that I forgot about Robin when I first wrote this. After, that I ended rewriting it with Robin in the story.

* * *

Cordelia was lying down in her cell in the dungeon, after her last "talk" with Chrom.

Cordelia still remembered how her lord came to her one day. Cordelia had been a woman who been longing for Chrom after she met him. She wanted to be with him, but her fellow knight Sumia beat her to it. She remembered the day they married, where Chrom and Sumia stood together, each of them reciting their vows. Cordelia's tears were streaming down her face, and they weren't doing so from Cordelia being a woman who cries at weddings.

As the years passed and the warring the Halidom of Ylisse was doing went on, Cordelia still fought under the banner of Chrom. She fought near him, carried him on her pegasus, attacked enemies who got too close to him, even after Sumia had Chrom as her husband. Cordelia kept fighting under Chrom until that day...

It happened when Cordelia was walking around in the tent area, by herself, when she saw Chrom. Cordelia wasn't hesitant at being able to talk to Chrom, woman to man, especially since Sumia had married him. They talked, and later, Chrom's seed was in Cordelia's womb. Cordelia knew that Sumia wouldn't have wanted her to do this, but she stinged at Sumia for doing what she herself didn't do before.

Time passed and Sumia gave birth to a baby boy. And Cordelia herself had given birth to a daughter.

Cordelia told Chrom when she had the chance that she had given birth to his daughter. When the time came, the birth of Chrom's daughter had gone through without too many people asking questions. Frederick, as well Chrom's strategist Robin, had noticed their liege's son lacked the Mark of Naga. Chrom didn't say to Cordelia if he thought that Sumia had carried the seed of a man who wasn't her husband and king, but she thought he wouldn't be pleased at the sight.

And then the day came when...

Chrom, along with Robin, and a few of Chrom's knights in the room or near it, one of them being Frederick, came to where Cordelia. Robin told Cordelia that she and her daughter would be dead if she told anyone that she was the mother of the king's bastard. And yet Robin, as well as Frederick, saw their liege's daughter and how she had the mark, unlike the son Sumia had bore. Earlier, Chrom was advised by Robin that if his daughter had the mark, place her in the castle, with the son Sumia bore being sent away to be raised a maiden in the village, going by what Robin was doing, she was allowed to do so.

To say Cordelia wasn't happy after hearing all that would be an understatement.

Cordelia already saw how Chrom went back to Sumia after their time together, leaving her pregnant with his bastard. She WAS NOT happy at what she was told to do. One thing went to another, and well, there was this:

"...I...I'll tell! Someone will believe me!"

If Cordelia had a chance to avoid her imprisonment, then those were the wrong words to say.

"Frederick" Robin said with her face turned to the knight commander, "get her out of here."

"To the dungeons, milord?" Frederick said towards Chrom

"Do it" said Chrom.

And with that, Frederick and the other knights took Cordelia away. Cordelia yelled as the guards seized her, she even yelled Chrom's as part of what she said as she was dragged away.

And here she was. Chrom's daughter would have been swapped with the son Sumia bore by now, with Sumia being none the wiser. Cordelia was told she would be released later on, and since the girl baby was close enough and the boy sent away, Cordelia could have said she bore the king's bastard with her being mocked, or spoken to with disdain. To say the Exalt would have a bastard with one of his pegasus knights?

Cordelia closed her eyes as she went to rest. She thought of the daughter she bore Chrom, and how she wouldn't be a mother for her. She didn't even know her name...

The End


End file.
